1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safety belt buffering device and a vehicle safety seat having the safety belt buffering device, and more particularly, to a safety belt buffering device capable of reducing impact energy and a vehicle safety seat having the foresaid safety belt buffering device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional vehicle seat includes a safety belt device, which can tie down the passenger to constrain a movement of the passenger and to reduce impact applied to the passenger for protection when the vehicle speeds up and slows down. Generally, a young child or a baby is not suitable for the current safety device except a child safety seat with specific design. The conventional child safety seat is installed on the vehicle seat, and utilizes a housing to shelter the child and/or the baby for safety protection. However, the conventional child safety seat cannot absorb or reduce the impact transmission. The impact may be transmitted to the baby from the housing and results in hurt since the impact applied to the child safety seat is larger than tolerance.